


Lionheart

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Sebastian comes home to find you dancing to Demi Lovato's Lionheart
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/You





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you please write something about seb and the reader, where they’re dating. And the reader is a dancer Also, seb is away for comic con and they miss each other very much. Then seb comes home and finds her dancing to the song “Lionheart” by Demi Lovato and seb watches her in awe. If that’s no trouble. - anon

Seb was out at a con for the weekend so you had the apartment to yourself, you hated it when he was away but you knew he did it because he loved his fans and so you didn’t get mad at him. If anything it made you fall in love with him even deeper.

One benefit of him being out was that you could push all the furniture out of the way and just dance, you had shoved the sofa and table to the outer walls of the living room leaving a large space in the centre of the room where you were sure you wouldn’t knock into anything.

You walked over to the radio player and started up your favourite song, Lionheart by Demi Lovato. The opening notes were soft and flowy and you bent over and began to stretch as you geared up for the chorus of the song. “Our story binds us, like right and wrong, your hand in mine,” you began to move softly through the space.

“Marching to the beat of the storm,” you sped up your movements as you danced elegantly on your own, “And we walk together into the light, and my love will be your armour tonight, we are lion hearts.”

You didn’t notice Seb had come home early was leaning in the doorway watching you move with an easy precision in awe. “And we stand together facing a war, and our love is gonna conquer it all. We are lion hearts.” You had no control over how you moved, you let the movements guide you and you only payed attention to the tempo of the song.

As the song slowed back down for the verse you opened your eyes as you spun on the spot, startling when you spotted Seb in the doorway. You relaxed when you saw it was only him and grinned wide at him, “When did you get back?” you asked, pitching your voice over the loud music.

“Just now,” he shrugged with a smile.

You held out your hand, “Come dance with me.”

He shook his head with a laugh, “I can’t dance.”

“So?” you walked over and dragged him to your makeshift dance floor.

You took your hands in his and began to guide him through some less complicated movements, each of you laughing as he stumbled through them. The chorus came on and you placed your hands on his shoulder and you moved quickly around the room with him in an appallingly out of time classical dance, the two of you in stitches.

Seb spun you around suddenly and you yelped in surprise and laughed. “We are lion hearts, and we stand together facing a war, and our love is gonna conquer it all. We are lion hearts,” as you came back you raised your arm and Seb ducked down to go under it as you spinned him back.

He pulled you to him and you swayed gently to the music. “You’re never far from where I am. Like a lighthouse, bring me home. You’re never far from me, let your spirit glow.”

You smiled up at him as the chorus played out again, he smiled goofily down at you. You leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, he kissed you back as the two of you kept swaying to the music. “And we walk together into the light, and my love will be your armour tonight. We are lion hearts.”


End file.
